The Many Predicaments of Zandra Mayfield
by shovelgirlERB000
Summary: Zandra Mayfield is an average human, abused by her father and haunted by the death of her mother, who was murdered in cold blood by a set of vampires. Now, at age fourteen, she runs away and joins... not the circus, but a wolf pack. What happens when some vampires crash the party and kidnap her? How will months of living as a wolf affect her human life, and what set her apart? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Zandra Mayfield (meaning: Helper of human kind, From the warriors field_

_Age 14_

_Hair colour black_

_Eyes dark grey with amber centres (cat's eyes with wolf colours)_

_Hair length mid-back with longish bangs to hide her face_

_Complexion pale, no freckles, no tan, just scars under her clothes and hair_

_5'5, slightly longer legs_

_Birthday December 23__rd_

_Favourite colour deep red/crimson_

_Wears crimson track shirts and black jeans, even on hot days_

_Very sensitive to different sounds around her; can tell if something's coming at her from behind and duck_

_Fast healing_

_Background: Is the youngest child; she wasn't supposed to happen. Her oldest sister, Emmeline, and brother, Kearney, treat her like a slave; her father (she calls him Master) like a punching bag. Watched vampires kill her mother in cold blood at the age of three and has never forgotten. Has a special connection with wolves; can understand them and has sought refuge with them more than once after a beating. Hasn't spoken a word to any person but her mother, who is dead, and is so assumed mute._

**Just a background check on our main character; what do you think? The names, I played the random game with a baby naming book (open to a random page and stick your finger anywhere). Same with her birthday and favourite colour (horoscopes. Same game). Well, enjoy the story!**

What have you done now?

_(What have you done now)_

_(Within Temptation)_

"Get out of my SIGHT!" he yelled at me, tears stinging in my eyes as I fled into the night. I would go to the one place I felt safe; the pack. They protected me and treated me as one of their own. I felt wanted. The wind howled at me, tearing at my clothes as I ran as best I could into the darkening evening. Master had beaten me again; I had forgotten to sweep the kitchen and he had noticed. Rain was gently falling, disguising the tears gently sliding down my bruised face.

I finally made it to the refuge of the trees, howling as my alpha had taught me and letting my presence be known. I was soon greeted by the pack; bundles of fur and wagging tails bounding to and smothering me in a pile of flailing appendages and a cacophony of barks. That is, until a pup landed on my ribs, causing me to wince. Being joined to the pack as an accepted member, this didn't go unnoticed.

Soon, the pups and males were shoved aside as Accalia descended on me with a gently, examining muzzle. _Do I want to know what happened? _She asked me gently.

"No," I told her. This was the only time I would speak out loud, although the connection was mostly telepathic. She growled; they knew about what my Master does to me, and I had to beg them to not take action. If they did, they would surely be taken and killed; just like Mother.

A fresh wave of tears replaced the first, and I curled up in a loose ball on the ground. Soon, the alpha, Sandalio, nudged me with his nose. _Cana, _he said gently. I smiled at my wolf name; it meant 'wolf cub'. _We must go deeper, he might come looking. _I nodded. Almost on cue, a roar of rage came from the direction of my house, followed by the door slamming with brutal force against the wall of the house and heavy footsteps in this direction.

_Climb on, _urged Wulfrik, the largest of the pack. His name means 'wolf power', and it suits him; his head is level to my shoulders, towering over every wolf in the pack. Yet, he is a gentle giant, only fighting to protect those he loves. Soon, I was nestled in his shaggy fur as the pack loped away from the threat of my Master. The mud and rain splattered us, leaving us drenched and dirty; not that we minded. I had my tracksuit on, and they had their fur.

We formed a pile in the middle of the den, and I slept at the centre next to Sandalio. As I lay, curled in a ball, I thought of all the things the pack had taught me. I had spent months here when I first discovered them living in the forest across from my house. I already had certain physical characteristics that made fitting in easier.

Everyone always said I walked oddly; I had almost all my time with the pack on all fours, so my arms appeared to be slightly longer, as though they had adjusted themselves to the situation, and my back slightly hunched. I ran like a wolf, too; whenever I need speed, I would fall to all fours (feet and hands, not knees) and lope like the pack. My eyes, nose and ears were sharper, and my eyes (they used to be solid grey) had a large splay of amber radiated out from the pupil.

I eat raw meat; my digestive system can barely take it cooked. Those months here had been the happiest times of my life; establishing an unbreakable bond with the pack. Becoming one of them. _Are you going to sat again? _Came the most innocent little voice. I couldn't help but to recognise it; it was Phelan, pronounced _feel-an_, the young cub who had been born the last time I was here.

_Of course, Phelan,_ I responded. _Considering his temper, I don't think I'll survive if I go home._ They all knew who I spoke about when I referred to _him_. My Master; my Father. I shuddered, and Phelan whimpered and curled up at my side. I gently ran my hand through his fur until I fell asleep.

The months flew by, and soon I was as I had been when I ran from home to live with the pack. My clothes were tattered shreds; but I honestly didn't care. The pack taught me new fighting techniques and, soon, I was strong enough to be a challenge for Wulfrik. The feeling when I brought him down in the ring was pure ecstasy for me. The packed howled their approval as I pinned him, and he slobbered my face in appreciation.

I hadn't said a word out loud for nearly a year now; life was perfect. Everything was perfect. But of course, all good things must come to an end eventually. First, we found a young pup from a nearby pack nothing more than a pile of shrivelled skin, fur and bones; two tiny holes pierced the poor things neck. We knew the threat immediately. It wasn't, however, until they struck a low blow that we started preparing for battle. They killed little Phelan; my beautiful, growing pup. He wasn't my pup, obviously, but everyone in the pack shared the duty, so we all felt like he was our responsibility.

And that was how they found me one night; coming in for their next kill and stopped in their tracks. A human girl lying at the centre of a wolf pile, fast asleep and covered in dirt; snuggled against the alpha's side and his mate.

With my sharp hearing, I heard their footsteps. I know they're supposed to be silent, but my hearing is unrivalled by any creature on earth. Awakening Sandalio, we prepared to attack. When they least expected it, we sprung on them as one, incapacitating them after a quick scuffle and holding them down. As the only one of the pack who has the ability to speak English, it was time for me to finally speak.

**Well, what do you think? They are normal wolves, first of all, and she is… sort of human. She doesn't change or anything, but she's not as she first appears. It's late now, and I have school tomorrow, so I'll update ASAP. Please, please, PLEASE review! I ask this on all my stories, yet the largest amount I have gotten is sixteen so far. Thanks in advance for all you lovely people who do review, favourite and follow!**

**Until my next update, on any story…**

**~ERB000~**

**_and . . ._**

**() ()**

**(O.o)**

**_!THE PSYCHO BUNNIES!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**FOUR different assignments, PLUS Naplan! I'll explain what the Lycans are at the end; they aren't werewolves, sorta. Just read it and I'll explain it to you, Kay? Kay. Let's get back to Zandra's next predicament. **

_The Truth and Lies_

_(New Divide)_

_(Linkin Park)_

Pinned to the ground, the Night Children, the same who killed my mother, I realised, were hissing and snarling at my pack; yes, my pack. I'm next in line to the beta, so, technically, they are sort of my pack. Growling, Wulfrik and his right-paw sergeant, Amoux **(ammo)**, restrained them and kept them from getting to their feet and massacring us all. Eventually, and this really did take quite a while, the leeches stopped struggling and fell limp beneath our top fighters (after me, of course). Maybe they were hoping we would release our grip; but we aren't stupid and we don't think like humans.

"What do you want?" I snarled at them, voice brimming with hostility and absolute loathing. Catching the hint, they shrunk back into the den floor as Wulfrik and Amoux let them go and the rest of the pack formed a protective barrier so they could not escape without being mauled.

"Looking for food; what else?" the tall one replied cockily. His dark, wavy brown hair and bluish, almost violet, eyes reminded me of Joseph, my father and one-time master. _Who are they and where do they hail from? _Came Sandalio's soft, raspy voice, weaving its way into my mind and latching there in the comfortable way that our bond is formed. Since they're voices were restricted to pack, I got the job of playing translator. Oh, goody.

"Who are you and from where do you hail?" I relayed in a voice I barely recognised. It was harsh and rough, like gargling with sharp stones, from disuse and the words had a certain lilt that resembled the howls we made every so often. It was rather unique and, although my description is rather unpleasant, sounded rather beautiful. A deadly beauty from living with the wolves.

"Why do you need to know?" the smaller one snarled, less reserved than his companion. He had sandy blonde hair and the palest green eyes. Creepy, much? I simply smiled, my sharpened teeth terrifying. Just like their fangs, only a multitude of them and not just two. Neither of them showed any reaction to my grin; I wasn't expecting one any way.

"You're encroaching on Lycan territory; you killed on of our pack. We have a right to know who you are and where you come from," I said in an emotionless voice. Come to think of it, everything I said sounded emotionless from my crouch on the cave floor in front of them. Huh.

"We don't have to tell you, and we don't want to. Deal with it, sweetheart," said the taller one, starting to lose his patience. Cocky retch, isn't he?

"Tell me," he continued, after what looked like a moment in his thoughts. "What are you doin' hangin' around a group of mutts like this, huh? You're not one of them," he spat the last one, knowing exactly where to strike to get a reaction. And a reaction he got; the whole pack growled at him, snarling and threatening him to say it again; I could hear the thoughts bombarded towards them. Not pleasant. _Shut up! You're giving me a migraine! _I told them, and immediately the apologies followed. Stunned looks from the leeches as my family stopped growling suddenly and started whining were automatically followed by confusion. They couldn't understand. Well, let them stay that way; the less they know the better. Then, violet-eyes spoke up; what he said almost stopped my heart.

"Let the wolf-girl come with us, and we'll never invade your territory again. In fact, we'll never travel to this part of the country for the rest of our lives. That sound like a fair trade?" he said smoothly. My life, or the rest of the packs'? That was no decision for me. _I'm going, _I told them. They immediately started whining in protest I silenced them with a snarl. _If I don't, more of you will die. You are my family, and my life for all of yours is more than a fair trade. You will be safe forever, instead of just a few nights. I promise, if I can ever escape, I will come here and we can move. I swear on the great Lycan, and you know what that means. I'll never forget any of you; cross my heart._

"Waiting," snapped violet-eyes intensely. Snappy thing; I don't like him, probably never will. Sighing, I turned from my pack to the intruders, my grey and amber eyes holding sadness.

"I'll do it, but if you ever come back here again, I swear on the Lycan that I will kill you both, and any family you have," and I was dead serious. They sensed that and nodded sharply before coming forward, hoisting me up and carrying me away from the only family I had ever known. I would probably never get to see them again.

With that joyous thought in my head, I turned to the one coping mechanism that had always worked and was always available. I went to sleep; and I wouldn't wake up until I wanted to.

**Ok, Lycans are like werewolves, except they don't have a human form. Lycans are rarer, and have been confused with werewolves for many centuries. Zandra is not really human, as I said last chapter; you've probably figured it out by now, but if you haven't, I'm just gonna leave you hanging. J Kay? Kay. Now, the PSYCHO BUNNIES need feeding, but I've run out of money. Every review you give me is worth one dollar, and PSYCHO BUNNY food costs five dollars. When I have fed my PSYCHO BUNNIES, put them to bed and typed up my next chapter, you will get your update. Until then – **

**~ERB000~**

**And the **

**PSYCHO BUNNIES!**

**() ()  
(O.o)**


End file.
